Of Weirdness and Inappropriateness
by mochicatz
Summary: It's been years since proper, high classed gentleman, Kagamine Len has had the divorce with his wife, leaving his son with him. "I promise I'll find a suitable mom for you, Piko, a good, responsible mother." Never had he thought that his son had an entirely different taste from him. And thus, that's how Len's life and a pole dancer's have been mingled together.


The blaring lights glared down at the young boy, loud music boomed from the speakers right beside him. Quivering with fear, it was obvious that the 5 year old kid doesn't belong in the strip club.

"MORE MORE! SHAKE 'EM TITS YOU DIRTY WHORE!" roared the middle aged man sporting a large beer belly. The young pole dancer flipped her powerful left leg over her head as she twisted into an awkward angle that most people will surely break their waist if they ever attemptted to try it. Her sharply outlined eyes swept over the young boy with obvious disgust; he flinches as he fought the urge to burst into tears.

After another 10 minutes or so, she finally flips off her pole and landed on her feet gracefully to face the bearded man. Swinging her hips, she walked seductively toward the not-so-gentle-sir. Leaning on the table, she intentionally rested her massive chest on his right arm. "What d'ya say… if we grab a room and…" she left the sentence hanging, leaving the rest to his imagination.

The man licked his fat lips nodded eagerly, "Anything you say, beautiful." He giggled awkwardly and stood up, groping her gigantic chest longingly. The young women swatted at his hands playfully, "Not 'n front of the kid, big guy, let's get a room." Then off she waltzed, turning her head to pout out her sexy lips, urging him to hurry up.

The man smiled largely, quickly jogging to follow up her pace, but he stopped midway, only to turn back to face the young boy, "If you dare run away kid, I'll find you and rip you limp. by. limp. Are we clear?" he needn't have to say the last sentence as the kid nodded frantically, tears already welling up in his eyes. Grimacing, the man walked off to follow the sexy pole dancer, satisfied with the boy's reaction.

She waited by the wooden door as he walks in, expecting a naughty night. Then suddenly, without a little bit of warning, she slammed the door shut and locks it with a key tied to her belt.

The man roared as he pounded on the door, but his voice was obviously drowned out by the noisy nightclub. "YOU LIL BITCH, IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE!? OPEN THE FUCKIN' DOOR!"

Wasting no time, the young dancer ignored the man's cries to hurry back to the boy's seat. "He's not yer dad isn't he?!" she exclaimed. The boy was shocked; he shook his head in daze as she cursed under her breath. "I knew it, y'don't even look half like him, get out and call the police, 'is probably got some buds w'him in the club I dun know, they're probably sittin 'round." She whipped her teal hair around her shoulder to check to see if anyone's staring at them suspiciously.

"Th-the-there was a man with long hair that came with h-him… I don't know where h-he disappeared off to after we came into h-here." The boy stuttered in a high pitch voice.

"OI! Where da fuck are ya taking him, where's our boss?!"

The dancer didn't even bothered to look over her shoulder; she gripped the boy's hand and ran out of the club, pushing into crowds forcefully. She knew that if they were captured, not only the boy but she would probably also be beat up, seeing as she's only a weak girl and does not have much strength to fight back to a strong muscular lad, and in an environment like this, nobody in the club will be willing to pay attention to a screaming woman.

"OI!" the heavy footsteps pounded nearer with a dangerously fast speed, trying to catch up on with the women.

She practically threw the boy on her motorcycle as she jumped on herself, monochromatically starting the engine as she had done millions of time before. The motorcycle screeched loudly as she flew through the bushes with a screaming boy gripping the handle with his sweaty hands tightly. The yelling voices grew distant as the cycle roared away.

"Th-thank you oneesan… thank you for taking me home, I really really appreciated that… d-do you want to come with me to house? My father can give you a lot and a lot of money…" the young boy lowered his head as he plays with his fingers nervously, not daring to look at his aggressive life saver, "B-by the way, my name is Kagamine Piko, n-nice to meet you, oneesan, how may I address you?" he held out a small hand formally, expecting a handshake.

The young woman dropped the half smoked cigarette on the ground and grinded it with her high heels, ignoring the boy's outstretched hand, "No thanks babe. I dun think yer daddy wants someone as filthy as me in 'is precious clean mansion. Name's Hats'ne Miku by the way, stop calling me oneesan, it's an ear sore." She slicked back her messy, wind-blown hair and kicked the motorcycle, the engine roared to life as she prepares to ride back to her apartment in the cold, windy night. Huh, thanks to the boy she didn't had time to grab her backpack in the backstage (which contained her jacket), hopefully it'll still be there tomorrow.

"Oh! B-but my f-father won't be mean to you I promise… I- he's a nice person…" Piko withdrew his hand disappointedly, but instead to grip onto her shorts.

"Go home, sweetie, its 12 pm an' long past yer bedtime." Miku nudged Piko, obviously not happy with the physical contact.

"B-but-"

"WHO ARE YOU WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH PIKO?!"

Red and blue lights shone suddenly onto Miku's face. She jumped and covered her eyes.

"Later kid, I dun have time to deal w' fuckin' cops right now." She wrenched her hand out of Piko's and leaped onto her motorcycle gracefully.

"STOP! I'm a police and I command you to STOP!"

Miku never turned to look back as she roared the beast away.

Piko gawked longingly at her as a pair of warm hands pulled him into the owners embrace. "Piko- what- who is she?! Did she take you away from kindergarten before the driver could arrive? Did she kidnap you?! Come on! Answer me!" the powerful male voice quivered slightly as he thought about the possibilities of the strange woman hurting his darling son.

Piko shook his head in daze and turned to return the man's embrace reassuringly, "No father, she was… she was just an angel."

ELLO I'm Mochiya and YUSH YUSH its my first time writing a fanfic for lenku lololololololololol please bear with my grammar and stuff as it isn't my first language,,,,, reviews and heavy critiques and hates are always welcome they are my source of motivation hahhhahah sobbu


End file.
